1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometer, and more particularly, to a quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometer that is compact in size and uses an electron multiplier to improve sensitivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometer includes an ion trap including a space for trapping ions by using a high frequency electric field and an ion detector for detecting ions emitted from the ion trap by separating trapped ions according to their mass by sequentially increasing a high frequency voltage of the ion trap.
Related art quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometers generally have a large volume and consume a lot of power.
Recently, as interest in personal health has increased, a demand for diagnosing personal health by analyzing organic matter included in exhalation of a person has increased. Also, environmental monitoring through detection of contaminants, environmental hormones, germs, and viruses is needed. Therefore, a compact, portable quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometer meeting the above demands is needed.